Una navidad diferente
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Este es un fic Yaoi, se trata de mi pareja favorita en esto y es el Taito, no son adorables ~_~


Desde ahorita les advierto, fanaticos del Dark alejense esto es pura cursileria y ademas contiene Yaoi.  
  
Bueno yo ya adverti y tambien advierto Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso.  
  
Una navidad diferente  
  
Vaya que día tan raro, me levanto como siempre y veo a todo el mundo preparandose para la navidad, la verdad es que a mi seme hace como cualquier otro día, Tk me invito a pasar la navidad con el pero le dije que no para que papá no se quedara solo, pero nisiquiera va a estar por que va a estar trabajando, segun el no hay nadie que se pueda encargar de lo que hace, si claro para mi que va a ver fiesta en la oficina. No se por que le dije a TK que no iria, lo que sucede es que mamá es muy extraña cuando estoy yo, la verdad no la siento como tal, desde que mis padres tuvieron la grandiosa idea de separarse y separarnos, las navidades ya no son lo de antes, ahora para mi la navida es algo que no tiene sentido alguno o algun significado, se le oyo decir a un joven rubio que meditaba en voz baja sobre la navidad.  
  
Yamato ya me voy, recuerda que no estare aqui para la noche, lo siento mucho, ahí hay dinero para que compres algo, nos vemos es que se me hace tarde, se oyo una voz desde la sala y luego se marcho.  
  
Vaya como siempre con prisa, creo que esta obsecionado con su trabajo, se dijo Matt y se dirigio a su alcoba, agarro su guitarra y emoezo a tocar.  
  
Vaya realmente me da flojera tener que ir a tocar hoy pero ese es mi trabajo, lastima que todos mis amigos van a estar ocupados con sus familias, se dijo asi mismo Matt y empezo a ensayar.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
Vaya esto es genial, creia que me la iva a pasar genial pero ya veo que no, mis padres andan muy acaramelados con eso de la navidad y que van a venir mis abuelos y luego Kary que no deja de pensar en que le va a regalar a TK, creo que ya ni se acuerda de mi, se dijo un joven de cabellos castaños que se veia muy deprimido.  
  
Vaya hermano tu que crees, crees que le guste a TK esta gorra, aun que creo que ya tiene mucha no lo crees?, le dijo Kary a Tai con una cara de angustia.  
  
Saves que cualquier cosa que le regales le va a gustar por que viene de ti, para que te haces, pero dejame decirte que Davis se va a poner celoso, le dijo Tai asu hermana pequeña.  
  
Tu crees eso, si estoy segura que le va a gustar a TK, dijo Kary mientras se iva son una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Creo que nisiquiera me escucho lo de Davis, dijo Tai desanimandose.  
  
Rayos esto esta muy aburrido, creo que lo mejor sera que vaya al concierto de Matt, ninguno de los demas va a ir, ademas de que yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, pero mi pregunta es con quien va a pasar Matt la navidad?, me dijo que no quiso ir con TK por causa de que se siente incomodo con la madre y lo comprendo pero ahora me sale que su papá va a trabajar, pobre Yamato realmente no se como puede vivir asi, se dijo Tai mientras contemplaba una foto de Matt y él juntos en el digimundo, el tocaba su querida y amada armonica, mientras que él estaba recostado en es cesped junto con los digimons respectivos que miraban a Matt tocar y muy algondo se veian las siluetas de los demas que los contemplaban a lo lejos.  
  
  
  
Si tan solo pudiera significar para ti, algo mas de lo que significa tu armonica, dijo Tai y se recosto en la cama.  
  
Paso el tiempo Tai no se desidia si ir o no al concierto, realmente no tenia mucho animo.  
  
Mientras que Matt ya se dirijia al lugar donde se daria el concierto.  
  
Matt llego y pudo contemplar a muchas familias que se encontraban a fuera empezando a que diera inicio el cocierto, Matt se veia depremido miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie conocido lo que hizo que se deprimiera aun mas.  
  
No se porque todavia tenia la esperanza de que viniera alguno, pero ni hablar ese papel le corresponde a TK, se dijo en la mente y se dirigio al camerino.  
  
El concierto daba comienzo y Matt trataba de dar lo mejor de si mismo, pero algo lo deprimia, no podia evitar sentirse asi, despues de todo era navidad y ninguno de sus amigos o familiares estaba con él, nisiquiera Jun la cual asistia a todos sus conciertos.  
  
El concierto termino, Matt se habia olvidado de sus problemas mientras que cantaba, pero el haver terminado y regresar lo regresaba a su actual condicion, un Matt deprimido, Matt iva pensando en que haria de cenar despues de todo era humano y tenia que comer algo, hasta cuando una voz familiar lo saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Vaya Matt, parece que disfrutaste el concierto, le dijo un joven de cabellos alborotados mientras se hacercaba a el y embosaba una ligera sonrrisa.  
  
Tai, peo que haces aqui?, crei que nadie vendria, le respondio Matt mientras se dirigia a el.  
  
Pues no tenia nada que hacer y preferi venir a verte, despues de todo eres mi mejor amigo, le repondio el joven de cabello castaño.  
  
Pues en ese caso, gracias, le dijo Matt y emboso una sonrrisa ligera, la cual hizo que Tai se ruborizara un poco.  
  
Oye Matt quieres ir a comer algo?, es que me muero de hambre, le dijo a su amigo el cual guerdaba su guitarra en su estuche.  
  
Por lo visto tu nunca cambia Tai, pero acepto la propuesta realmente tengo hambre, pero no crees que todos los restaurantes estan cerrados hoy?, dijo Matt un poco desanimado.  
  
Tienes razon, en todo caso vayamos a tu casa, ahí prepararemos algo, le respondio muy alegre Tai.  
  
Prepararemos?, creo que quien termine preparando todo voy hacer yo, le respondio de muydesanimada forma Matt.  
  
Oh vamos yo ayudare en lo que pueda, no es para tanto, le dijo y le agarro del brazo y se lo llevo.  
  
Ya en el departamento se podia contemplar a un figura de cabello rubio que cosinaba, mietras que la otra aguardaba en la sala.  
  
no entiendo por que Matt me trata asi, yo solo queria ayudarle no es para que me regañara por haber que mado el besteck y averle echado azucar a la salsa y mucho menos por haver metido al congelador las gelatinas, creo que ahí se devian de haver hecho mas rapido no es para que se hicieran agua, se dijo Tai mientras que contemplaba algo molesto la habitación de Matt.  
  
Vaya pero que es esto, se dijo asi mismo mientras se disponia a contemplar una foto.  
  
  
  
Recuerdo muy bien cuando Kary tomo esa foto, estabamos en la playa realmente fue muy divertido ese día asia tanto sol que desidimos entrar al mar como andabamos vestidos, dijo Tai en su mente y embosouna sonrrisa de nostalgia.  
  
Ahora si vamos a comer Tai, le dijo Matt mientras entraba a la recamara.  
  
Si, ya voy, le dijo Tai mientras que ponia la foto en su lugar.  
  
Recordando viejos tiempos?, le pregunto Matt a Tai, mientras se dirigian a la mesa.  
  
La verdad si, realmente ese día me la pase muy bien, le dijo Tai mientras se sentaba.  
  
La verdad yi tambien me la pase muy bien, ese día llegamos muy tarse a la casa, recuerdo cuando tus padres te regañaron por haber llegado tan tarde, le dijo Matt un poco burlon.  
  
Bueno pero valio la pena no?, ademas tu tienes suerte de que tu papá casi no este en casa nunca, le dijo Tai sin arse cuenta de sus palabras.  
  
Si, tienes razón, tengo mucha suerte, le dijo Matt tratando de finjir una sonrrisa.  
  
Tai se dio cuanta de la tonteria que había causado y decidio que ya era hora de entregarle a Matt su regalo para animarlo.  
  
Saves Matt, te traje un regalo, no es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste, le dijo Tai mientras que le entregaba una caja.  
  
Matt se ruborizi levemente, realmente el no esperaba algun regalo, sin embargo si le habia comprado unos regalos a sus amigos.  
  
Matt tambien saco una bolsa de regalo y se dirigio a Tai.  
  
Yo tambien te compre algo, tampoco es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste, le dijo Matt y se la entrego.  
  
Tai tambien le entrego su regalo, el tampoco se esperaba nada. Los dos habrieron sus regalos y se los pisieron.  
  
Vaya quien diria que pensamos igual, le dijo Matt a Tai mientras que se contemplaban.  
  
La verdad jamas pense que tu me compraras esto, le respondio con una sonrrisa.  
  
Gracias, realmente no esperaba regalo alguno, le dijo Matt un poco Ruborizado.  
  
No Gracias a ti por el regalo, yo tampoco esperaba nada, le respondio Tai tambien riborizado.  
  
Por cierto no quieres ir a caminar al parque, realmente no tengo a nimo de ir a mi casa todavia, le dijo Tai a Matt.  
  
Bueno esta bien, sirve que estrenamos nuestros regalos, le respondio y se dirigio a la puerta.  
  
Los dos amigos salieron, con una bufandas iguales pero de diferentes colores, la de Tai era naranja mientras la de Matt verde, eran las bufandas que se habian regalado.  
  
Ya en el parque los dos ivan animados platicando de los viejos tiempos, se habia topado a Kary con TK, caminando muy acarameladitos y desidieron no melestarlos y solo los saludaron un momento y decidieron seguir caminado.  
  
Ya empezaba a obscurecer Matt y Tai se encontraban contemplando las estrellas desde una colina en el parque.  
  
Vaya, las estrellas son hermosas no Tai?, le dijo Matt con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
Si, realmente son hermosas como tu, le contesto Tai, sin darse cuenta a lo que decia.  
  
Que?, le pregunto un Matt muy ruborizado.  
  
Bueno, es que yo no quise decir eso, es que yo realmente yo...., le dijo Tai muy rojo al darse cuenta de la imprudencia que habia cometido.  
  
Tai, estas bien?, le pregunto muy preocupado Matt a Tai al ver el estado tan extraño en el que se encontraba su amigo.  
  
Es que tengo que decirtelo Matt ya no aguanto mas, le dijo Tai mientras se paraba.  
  
Decirme que?, le dijo Matt mientras tambien de paraba.  
  
Matt lo que sucede es que tu me....tu me gu-gu-gustas, tu me gustas mucho, le dijo Tai muy ruborizado.  
  
Matt no savia que hacer, realmente le impresiono ademas de que tambien estaba muy ruborizado.  
  
Comprendere si ya no me quieres hablar, le dijo Tai mientras se daba la media vuelta y se disponia a marcharse, pero Matt lo detuvo de la mano.  
  
Espera Tai, nisiquiera quieres oir mi respuesta, le dijo mientras hacia que lo viera a los ojos.  
  
Matt se le hacerco lentamente a Tai y lo empezo a besar, Tai sentia como los labios humedos y tivios de Matt lo besaban, al principio de la impresion Tai no le respondio al beso, pero luego lo empezo a besar y eso beso se prolongo unos minutos hasta que sus cuerpos necesitaran aire.  
  
En tonces que significa esto Matt?, le pregunto Tai.  
  
Que tu tambien me gustas Tai, le respondio mientras le abrazaba.  
  
Entonces que, te vienes a mi casa a cenar y mañana vamos con Kary y TK al centro?, le pregunto Tai a Matt.  
  
Esta bien, te dare el privilegio, le respondio Matt con cara de picarin.  
  
Y los dos se dispusieron a marcharse a la casa de Tai.  
  
Oye Tai, se me olvido decirte algo, le dijo Matt y se le paro enfrente.  
  
Que cosa?, le pregunto el joven de cabellera castaña.  
  
Feliz navidad, le respondio y le dio un tierno beso mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.  
  
Feliz navidad tambien, le respondio Tai y tambien se dedico a besarlo.  
  
Asi pasaron la navidad juntos y al día siguiente se fueron al centro con Kary y TK que ivan muy felices, tambein habian hecho oficial sunoviasgo la noche anterior, asi los hermanos Kamiya y Ishida/Takaishi, ya habian formalizado sus noviasgos.  
  
Y asi paso todo, ahora me dedico a festejar una cosa nueva en Navidad, ya no solo festejo la Navida sino mi aniversario uno de los días sino que es el mas feliz de toda mi vida, y eso fue lo ultimo que puso Matt en su diario y luego lo guardo y se quedo contemplando una foto.  
  
Recordando viejos tiempos, le pergunto una voz que entraba al cuerto.  
  
Realmente si, recuerdo cuando Kary nos tomo esa foto en el centro al día siguiente de nuestro noviasgo, le respondio mientras se le hacercaba.  
  
Si tienes razon, yo tambien lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero fue hace ya casi 5 años, le respondio Tai y lo beso, beso el cual Matt respondio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentarios: Bien se que me estoy adelantando a la Navidad pero al ver esta ultima foto me entro la inspiracion, se que no soy muy buena escribiendo estas cosas pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer el fic, cualquier comentario por favor dejen un review o manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com y si no salen las fotos y alguien quieres verlas las cuales son 3 avisenme y yo se las mando.  
  
Bien nos vemos y hasta la proxima.  



End file.
